Le chemin de Su-Won
by BrumeBlanche
Summary: Su-Won a fait un choix. Quels pourraient être les conséquences ?


_«L'espoir tue, dit-on._  
 _On le répète souvent._  
 _Que deviens-tu sans cette lumière ?_  
 _Une épave voguant dans une mer sombre, afin d'accomplir son but._  
 _Et dans ces moments, à quoi peux-tu rêver ?_  
 _On ne peut pas. On cauchemarde en songeant à ces étoiles, qu'on abandonne au déprimant de son parcours._  
 _Son parcours ?_  
 _Celui que l'on veut réaliser à n'importe quel prix._  
 _Mauvaise décision._  
 _Pas toujours._  
 _Triste fin._  
 _Non, le dénouement souhaité par un esprit déranger._ »

* * *

Des souvenirs revenaient dans sa mémoire. Des rêves d'enfant, des images de deux personnes. De lointains souvenirs et des futurs qu'on avait à moment songer. Suwon se tenait là, devant la rambarde qui le séparait du vide. Il fixait le ciel, un orangé-rougeâtre qui se confondait à sa chevelure. Cette couleur lui rappelait cette femme pour qui son cœur avait battu. Puis, le ciel se vit couper par l'élan d'un aigle royale. Tel le vent, tel la foudre. Son ami. Oui, des souvenirs qui revenaient tel la lumière en ce monde.

Pourtant, ce nouveau roi avait fait son choix.

Celui de cette nuit. Celui qui avait rayé ses lumières, qui parcouraient faiblement son esprit. Celles qu'il savait irréalisable et qui pourtant, alimentaient encore ses pensées. En ce temps. À cette époque. Un soupir franchissait ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait ses bras se positionner sous son visage. Il venait de s'appuyer sur la rambarde de pierre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier ces deux êtres malgré sa décision. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi ? Il le savait, mais, il l'ignorait.

Son second venu le chercher. La réunion était prête, ne manquait plus que sa présence. Ce fut tel un homme sans doute qu'il y apparût. Il venait de tout oublier. Il redevenait l'homme qui ne pensait qu'à son but. Un jour, il le dira. Un jour, après avoir frôler la mort, il le dira. Oui, il le tuera. Comme le père de son amie. Il tuera son ami. Le sien, celui qui avait gagné son respect et... Le seul. Mais, pour le moment, il se tient droit. Il proclame des paroles dans le but de changer ce monde. Il le ferra. C'est un fait. Son parcours avait déjà commencé.

 **Ainsi était les choses, à cette époque.**

 **Maintenant, elles ont bien changées.**

 _Ils se tiennent tous trois sur le champ de bataille._

 _Ses deux amis devant lui._

 _Lui devant eux._

 _Chacun possède une raison qui lui est propre._

 _Une aspiration. Un désir, un souhait et un devoir._

Oh, destin funeste apporter par la connaissance, par une tierce personne. Celle qui est machiavélique et qui tel un démon, avait susurrer de viles paroles à son oreille. _"Le roi, votre oncle, aurait tuer votre père, sir Su-won."_ Tout avait commencé par ces mots. Néanmoins, n'avait-ce pas été son choix que de poignarder l'ancien propriétaire de ce royaume ? 

_Les trois anciens amis se font face._

 _Suwon avec son armée._

 _Yona et Hak avec leur ami et quatre fidèles dragons._

Et le ciel comme leur cœurs, se met à pleuvoir. Le déluge tombe tandis qu'eux, abaissent leurs armes. Le combat commence. Le sang se met à couler. Le messire serpent blanc laisse son horrible patte sacrée terrasser ses adversaires. Celui masquer, danse avec son épée pendant que l'ex pirate lance de kunais en volant dans les airs. Oui, une démonstration de monstres. À cet instant, Yona se fait menacer par une flèche, mais, celle-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Le bouclier s'est dressé. Celui qui est immortel. Il ne reste plus que les trois "humains". Yona est fièrement assise sur son cheval en prenant son arc. Elle le tend pendant que son acolyte, l'auto-proclamer beau gosse lui donne des directives et que Hak, ne s'élance au cœur de la bataille.

 _Hak, la foudre._

 _Hak, cet homme qui abat sa lance à toute vitesse et commet un carnage monstrueux._

 _Au même titre que ceux de ces dragons._

 _Tout autant, si ce n'est plus._

 _Car, la colère et la peine sont sa force._

Terrible destinée. L'un des trois est destiné à mourir. Minimum, un. C'est ainsi, que les soldats se reculent pendant que ces trois amis ne règlent leurs comptes. Il ne reste plus que Yona et Suwon. Ils font un face-à-face pendant que Hak est préoccupé avec le second en titre et, un militaire haut placer. Il a du mal. Il prend l'avantage.

 _Yona et Suwon se font face._

Ils se regardent. Yona ferme ses paupières et les rouvres. Elle point sa flèche sur l'homme qui fut jadis son amour. Suwon la regarde. Ses traits se ferment. Il a son épée. Et, comme tout combat de renommer, le véritable combat est lancé. La flèche fit mouche, mais ce fut l'ancienne princesse qui tomba à terre. Yona avait hésité. Même après cette trahison, même en voyant son ami lui porter la mort. Elle croyait toujours en cet homme. Après tout, n'avait-il pas changé ce monde ? Positivement ? Dans la voie des grandeurs pendant qu'elle et ses acolytes le fessaient par la voie terrestre, celle du peuple ?

Cette défaite causa du tort à son armée de six guerriers, qui, un à un, tombèrent. Seul Hak restait en vie. Après un coup de sa lance, il rejoignit sa tendre princesse en la prenant contre son torse. Il l'y maintient en écoutant ses dernières paroles. _"Je t'aime, Hak... Je commençais à t'aimer, beaucoup plus. Ton sourire... Ton sourire, montre-le-moi."_ Tels furent ses dernières paroles. Un choc pour les deux hommes. Suwon ne pensait pas que ses deux anciens pourraient tomber amoureux, oh, il en avait eu des doutes et... Elle était morte, par sa faute... Ce n'était pas possible, non.. ! Hak quant à lui, sentait ses forces le quitter avant que la fureur ne revienne. Il était démoli de l'intérieur. Son regard parcouru le paysage à la recherche des dragons, de leurs amis. Rien, des morts. Même le prétendu zombi était à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

 _Les dragons pleuraient. La foudre hurlait._

À son astar, Hak, reprit les armes et s'élança vers le blond dont il hurlait le nom. On pouvait y lire toute sa tristesse et sa haine. Suwon, ne pouvait plus être son ami. Son cœur lui hurlait que si, mais son cerveau avait bien comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Que la mort ne pouvait qu'être agréable. Sa lance s'abaissa, et une épée se plongea au centre de son torse. Ainsi, mourut la plus jeune guerrier proclamer par l'ancien monarque. Ainsi, quelque chose se cassa réellement en Suwon qui se reculait sur son cheval pendant que la lame, lui causait une blessure sur son beau vissage. La marque de sa trahison. Celle qui indiquait le chemin qu'il avait choisi de prendre.

 **Destin funeste.**

Suwon était maintenant seul devant des millions de soldats. Seul parmi ses hauts gradés. Il ne fessait confiance en rien, il agissait vers son but sans remarquer que son second, vil serpent venait de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, l'invitant à rejoindre ses anciens amis. _Forever alone._


End file.
